bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Committee
The Committee is an upcoming comic series authored by BZPower member Fighty. The series will have a heavy focus on plot and character development, with some obligatory comic relief. Fighty cites The Adjustment Bureau ''as his initial inspiration for the series, but it also has other influences such as ''Fringe, The A-Team and 24. The Committee will consist of 12 episodes, the first of which will be released on February 12, 2012. Synopsis The Committee centers around five super-powered beings from an alternate universe. They are sent to our universe by the HRB (Headgear Regulations Bureau) to solve a monumental catastrophe, set in motion by the evil alien marauder Blight. In order to reverse the damage, the Committee partners with the U.S. government and goes on a series of missions to repair the universe and stop Blight once and for all. Episodes The Committee '''will be a one-season serial, consisting of 12 episodes. #'''Things Fall Apart - (Release Date: Feb. 12, 2012) #?? Characters Committee Members *'Dalton Pepperidge '- Dalton Pepperidge is the leader of the Committee. He wears the Fedora, a mysterious hat that grants him perfect accuracy and preternatural reflexes. Pepperidge is surly and bitter, due to a tragic event in his past. This event forced him into an early retirement, from which he is pulled at the beginning of the series. Pepperidge hates working with partners and is not at all happy about serving on the Committee. Despite his attitude, Pepperidge has a deep sense of commitment and duty, and is determined to see his mission through to the end. *'Douglas McGinty '- Douglas McGinty is Pepperidge's best friend and right hand man. He wears the Bowler Hat, which grants him unbelievable strength. McGinty is a seasoned fighter with an untarnished sense of courage and a paternal streak. He cares deeply for each of his Committee members and is determined not to leave a single man behind. *'Reginald Parker '- Reginald Parker is the team's "grab-man," specializing in sabotage and retrieval operations. He wears the Top Hat, which grants him the powers of flight and telekinesis. Parker is snooty and self-centered, due to his upbringing and social pedigree. He comes from one of the largest and most successful HRB families in history, imputing him with an overinflated sense of ego and self-worth. This makes him a royal pain to work with, as Pepperidge knows far too well. *'Skylar "Crash" Johnson '- Skylar "Crash" Johnson is the team's fighter, specializing in close-quarters combat. He wears the Bandanna, which gives him super-speed and the power of shielding. Johnson is rebellious and disrespectful of authority. This stems from his bad relationship with his father, who was a traitor to the HRB, responsible for the genocide of an entire race. Having grown up with the guilt of his father's wrongdoing on him, Johnson is deeply embittered, making him cruel and heartless to his foes. *'Lester "Goggles" Finnegan '- Lester "Goggles" Finnegan is the team's engineer, specializing in gadget creation. His "Goggles" grant him control over metal and a massively enhanced intelligence. Finnegan is a socially awkward individual who has been deeply introverted even from his youth. His inability to interact normally make him a social pariah, but his genius-level intellect makes him an indispensable asset to the team. Cameos In addition to the aforementioned characters, several prominent authors will be making cameos in the series. Zildjian as Silj Levski: 'A Serbian warlord who wages war on the Baltic states. 'Zonis as Zons Rakovski: A Latvian mysticist who leads a resistance movement against Levski. Emkay as Markus Kreshnik: 'The prime minister of Switzerland. 'Nuparurocks 'as Nicholas Killingsley: '''A member of MI6 tasked with investigating Markus Kreshnik. 'Kortu as Albert Snuffington: '''Killingsley's American partner, Snuffington is also investigating Kreshnik. Category:Comics